AVANCE INFORMATIVO DE LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE
by Anonimosx
Summary: He aquí un avance de información sobre un proyecto que hemos estado planeando durante mucho tiempo ya que nadie lo ha hecho aun, un crossover entre 2 conocidas franquicias: En Busca Del Valle Encantado (The Land Before Time) y Avatar: La Leyenda De Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender). Esto es un anticipo del primer capitulo de las crónicas que pondremos próximamente, estad atentos.


AVANCE DE INFORMACIÓN DE LAS CRONICAS DEL GRAN VALLE.

¿Qué pasaría si el grupo heroico que salvo el mundo de las Cuatro Naciones con sus poderes elementales(elementos de la naturaleza), acabo por fin la terrible Guerra De Los 100 Años con dichos elementos naturales, arreglo los cabos sueltos de la Nación del Fuego dejados por la malvada y tiránica dinastía de Sozin y trajo al fin la paz, viajara a un mundo ancestral y prehistórico de millones de años donde la vida florecía y abundaba por doquier y la lucha por la supervivencia era algo normal y corriente para las criaturas que lo habitaban?

¿Qué ocurriría si el legendario Equipo Avatar viajara a un reino desconocido, antiguo y olvidado donde la vida salvaje sobrevivía con gran supremacía en el también legendario mundo de los dinosaurios?

La respuesta es simple: Renacería una nueva aventura.

Esto es una pista de la nueva aventura que nos traerá de vuelta a nuestros personajes heroicos favoritos de Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang, dentro de una de las más fantásticas, recordadas y adoradas historias de la infancia de todos los tiempos y el mundo, en el inolvidable primer viaje del grupo de niños dinosaurios favoritos de todo el mundo en el legendario relato conocido de En Busca Del Valle Encantado. Tras los eventos de La Búsqueda, el grupo de Aang por fin disfruta en su nuevo hogar de la paz que tanto buscaban hasta que Aang recuerda haber visto una especie de libro muy antiguo oculto en su antiguo hogar que cree que vino de una civilización y sociedad antigua pero más avanzada (una sociedad igualita a la actualidad de nuestro tiempo y mundo o planeta) de la cual no queda nada salvo esa enciclopedia y cuando vuelven al Templo del Aire para buscarlo e investigar encuentran también una misteriosa piedra esférica o bola desconocida y oculta que les transporta a un mundo joven de hace mucho tiempo, justo en el momento en el que 5 amigos(Piecito, Cera, Patito, Petrie y Púas) se perdieron y solos, iniciaron un viaje increíble a una tierra maravillosa, pero llena de peligros. Recuperada de entre las más especiales historias que marcaron nuestra infancia y la de millones, se cuenta de nuevo una gran historia de amistad, de valor y divertida. El inicio de Las Crónicas Del Gran Valle, que comenzara así, con el primer episodio.

Las Crónicas Del Gran Valle: Capitulo 1: En Busca Del Valle Encantado.

Las Crónicas del Gran Valle nos volverá a contar las aventuras de Piecito y sus amigos de todas las historias (O sea, todas las películas que han salido hasta la fecha de momento y la mayoría de episodios de la serie de televisión) de la saga y/o franquicia de En Busca Del Valle Encantado, que serán vividas también por los protagonistas de la serie Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang, los cuales se les unirán en todos y cada uno de sus viajes. Un nuevo proyecto trabajado con mucho cuidado, atención y paciencia para ser lo más perfecta y especial respecto a su imaginación, y para el deleite y disfrute de todos los fans, tanto de Avatar como de En Busca Del Valle Encantado, de este crossover ficcional único. En esta nueva y emocionante aventura, Aang y sus amigos Katara, Toph, Zuko, Suki y Sokka llegaran al mundo de los dinosaurios y trataran de encontrar la forma de volver a su mundo, sanos y salvos. En su camino conocerán y se unirán a 5 pequeños dinosaurios infantes perdidos; Piecito, un Cuellilargo, Cera, una Trescuernos, Patito, una Nadadora, Petrie, un Volador y Púas, un Coladepúas que tratan de llegar a un lugar llamado el Gran Valle para reencontrar a sus familias y su hogar soñado. En su mutuo viaje para ayudarles, mientras siguen el camino que Piecito escucho de su madre, atravesaran por lugares hostiles como una cadena de volcanes en continua erupción y pozos de alquitrán, harán frente a grandes peligros como feroces dinosaurios y otras criaturas, e incluso deberán enfrentarse a un temible Dentiagudo. Pero este solo será el primer capítulo de las crónicas.

En las crónicas en general, el equipo Avatar podrá usar la bola o piedra extraña recuperada para viajar desde su mundo hasta el Gran Valle para visitar a sus amigos y estar un tiempo con ellos y cada momento que regresen al valle será cuando comenzará cada nueva aventura. Cuando se transportan al hogar de Piecito y sus amigos, el tiempo en el universo del Avatar se para y solo continua cuando ellos vuelven a casa. La primera aventura tendrá lugar muchas semanas o meses después de lo que ocurrió en La Búsqueda (Comic que explico lo que ocurrió después de la serie de tv) y justo después del Gran Terremoto, la muerte de la madre de Piecito, después de que Cera cayera por la gran grieta y cuando Piecito empezó su viaje hacia el Gran Valle, mientras que el resto de las aventuras tendrán lugar mucho tiempo después de los sucesos de todos los demás comics de Avatar. En el mundo prehistórico, cada miembro del equipo Avatar tendrá el mismo tipo de vestidura/conjunto/prenda/ropa o/y parecido en todos los episodios (la mayoría de los miembros del equipo Avatar llevaran el mismo atuendo y/o apariencia con el que se les vio en muchos de los episodios del libro 3 del fuego, es decir la tercera temporada, normalmente en los últimos capítulos de la temporada y la serie), desde el primero hasta el último que se conoce, de momento (excepto en La Gran Helada y algunos episodios de invierno); Aang viste el mismo atuendo de niño monje que llevo desde el capítulo del día del sol negro de la serie (la invasión a la Nación del Fuego durante el eclipse solar) hasta la derrota del señor del fuego Ozai en el día del cometa de Sozin, Katara tiene la misma apariencia y atuendo que tenía desde el día del sol negro hasta el final de la guerra en el día del cometa de Sozin, Toph viste igual que como se la vio en la mayoría de episodios de la serie (su vestimenta verde del Reino de la Tierra), Zuko lleva el mismo atuendo y apariencia que llevo desde el día del sol negro hasta su batalla contra Azula, Suki lleva su típico uniforme de guerrera Kyoshi pero sin sus típicos maquillajes y pinturas ahora, igual como se la vio desde el rescate de la roca hirviente hasta el día del cometa de Sozin, y Sokka lleva la ropa que vistió desde el día del sol negro hasta el final de la guerra en el día del cometa de Sozin. Durante la historia de cada una de las crónicas no solo contaremos como son las situaciones y escenas donde están los personajes y cómo actúan cada uno de ellos como en cualquier historia de crossover, sino que también pondremos los nombres verdaderos (nombres científicos) de cada dinosaurio y demás animales y criaturas primitivas y prehistóricas junto con los nombres típicos con los que se les conocen ellos en las películas y la serie de tv. Además, tampoco van a faltar las canciones que tanto nos gustan de cada película y de la serie tv (llamaremos sus escenas los momentos Canta con Nosotros), en las que pondremos la letra de todas y cada una de las canciones enteras señaladas en paréntesis hasta el final. En cuanto al desarrollo de las crónicas serán muy fieles a la franquicia y el universo de En Busca Del Valle Encantado, con diminutas modificaciones claro. Y ahora van las descripciones de los protagonistas y personajes principales de estas legendarias y especiales crónicas:

Aang: Uno de los personajes principales más importantes, el nuevo Avatar, el maestro de los elementos y el ultimo Nómada del Aire. A pesar de ser un crio de 12 o 13 años, este niño especial pudo derrotar al tiránico señor del fuego Ozai y restaurar el equilibrio en su mundo, además es muy sabio y aprecia la vida. Al ser el Avatar puede controlar los 4 elementos naturales principales de su cultura y sociedad, pero algunos creen que puede aprender y manipular muchos más elementos conocidos, nuevos y desconocidos y que él no lo sabe todavía. En el mundo primitivo sorprendentemente el control sobre el Estado Avatar mejora mucho de la nada para el pequeño maestro del aire y es más fácil, simple y sencillo por causas desconocidas, aunque tal vez sea por estar en un mundo más puro, natural y virgen, que puede entrar y salir de dicho estado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos (o como de golpe), y/o parece que su estado normal y el Avatar están juntos en el mismo. Está enamorado de su amiga Katara y a pesar de su clara diferencia de edad, dado que ella e años mayor que él, eso no ha sido obstáculo para sus pensamientos, sentimientos y emociones mutuas ni ha impedido que puedan estar juntos. De los nuevos amigos que hace en el Mesozoico o Era Mesozoica, Piecito es su nuevo mejor amigo y el más unido a él y a la inversa, hasta al punto de incluso considerarse y actuar como hermanos de verdad mutuamente y siempre está a su lado para apoyarle. También tiene un gran afecto por parte de Petrie debido a que cuando le encontró le enseño a volar a pesar de ser un niño pequeño humano, desde entonces Petrie le adora mucho. El último pequeño con el que conecto mucho es Chomper cuya relación con Piecito es algo similar a la que Aang tenía con Zuko cuando se unió al grupo. Una curiosidad es que él es el narrador del inicio (y a veces el final) de la historia de cada una de las crónicas (excepto el capítulo 6, el capítulo 7 y los de la serie tv que no tienen).

Katara: La maestra del agua del grupo y la última controladora del agua de la Tribu del Agua del Sur, que es de donde ella procede junto con su hermano Sokka. La persona que más adora en el mundo es Aang, ya que este niño especial, adorable e inocente es su pareja y compañero sentimental o novio, dado que ella fue la primera persona que el infante vio y conoció aparte de Sokka después de mucho tiempo y quedo cautivado por su apariencia y personalidad más que cualquier otra persona. También es la maestra del agua del Nómada del Aire infantil, la cual le enseño a controlar el poder del agua y algunas capacidades del hielo y el frio. Ella es vista como una figura maternal para el grupo por muchos de su equipo, incluida ella misma. En el Gran Valle, es una gran amiga de todos los niños pequeños de la pandilla de Piecito, en especial de Patito con la que se lleva muy bien dado que se siente cómoda en el agua y por caer bien. También trata de controlar el temperamento de Cera.

Toph: La maestra de la tierra del grupo y una estupenda controladora de la tierra, conocida en su pueblo como la bandida ciega. A pesar de ser ciega, es capaz de ver gracias a su sentido sísmico que le permite ver todo lo que le rodea a través del suelo, por lo que su poder de la tierra le ha concedido un nuevo tipo de ojos, la visión terrestre. Es además la maestra de la tierra de Aang, al cual ella llama cariñosamente Pies Inquietos. Tiene una personalidad lucidora y segura pero valiente y justa, lo que la empareja más con el carácter de Cera, que acabaron siendo grandes amigas. Descubrió e invento el poder de controlar el metal, muy diferente de otras habilidades del control de los materiales solidos terrestres, pero la cosa más importante y bonita que logro en el Valle Encantado fue un nuevo tipo de vista nunca visto antes en el mundo de Avatar pero si en la naturaleza; una especie de visión de ondas de eco (o más bien de súper eco) avanzada la cual le permitía ver casi como una persona normal que Chomper le enseño a descubrir y aprender concentrando las ondas del sentido sísmico en ella misma y después lanzarlas de nuevo por todo su alrededor y ver todo el ambiente en decenas de kilómetros con las rebotadas hasta que al final pudo emitirlas de forma constante pero más débil.

Zuko: El maestro del fuego del grupo y el actual señor del fuego tras la caída de la Nación del Fuego liderada por su padre Ozai y sus ancestros. A pesar de que quiso atrapar a Aang para recuperar su vida por haber sido desterrado de su hogar por su propio padre, luego se dio cuenta de que no era él mismo y decidido a redimirse de sus errores se unió al equipo Avatar y consiguió limpiar el honor de su nación y el suyo propio, además de hacerse buen amigo de Aang y los demás miembros del grupo. También es el maestro del fuego del jovencito Avatar que además le enseño a redirigir los rayos eléctricos que algunos maestros del fuego podían crear y algunas habilidades de la lava o magma y el calor. También tiene 2 espadas como armas principales adicionales para ataque y defensa cuando no usa el control del poder del fuego. Aunque en su familia ha habido ciertos miembros caídos como su padre derrotado y debilitado Ozai y su desaparecida hermana Azula, ha podido compensar dichas perdidas devolviendo a su lado a su tío Iroh y encontrando a su querida madre Ursa, lo que ha ayudado mucho a sanar por completo sus heridas. En el hogar prehistórico de Piecito y sus amigos, crea una gran amistad con la pandilla de pequeños dinosaurios, en especial con Piecito y Chomper y entiende el origen del carácter orgulloso de Cera.

Suki: Una de los miembros guerreros del grupo y la actual líder de las guerreras Kyoshi. Fue la última en unirse al equipo y es una de los 2 miembros luchadores que no controla ningún poder elemental, sin embargo es una combatiente de elite en artes marciales y otros modos y formas de lucha, ataque y defensa. Sus armas básicas son los típicos abanicos cortantes y volantes de su clase luchadora, aunque también tiene una espada formidable para cuando la cosa se complica mucho. Se lleva excelente con Sokka, el cual es su novio y le animo a hacer realidad su sueño de convertirse en un gran guerrero de su tribu. En el mundo primitivo se hace buena amiga de toda la pandilla de Piecito y les salva en muchas veces y también a la inversa. Como sus amigas Toph y Katara, se asegura de que la traviesa Cera no se ponga fuera de sus casillas y que Púas esté atento cuando sea necesario igual que lo intenta Sokka y es además una gran amiga de Ruby.

Sokka: Uno de los 2 miembros luchadores del grupo y el cerebro y líder del equipo Avatar. Es el hermano mayor de Katara y el mejor amigo de Aang; al igual que su novia Suki no controla ningún poder de elemento natural pero es un gran miembro combatiente del grupo junto ella, la cual es su antigua y actual maestra. Tiene una espada poderosa, cuyo material del que la forjo fue de un meteorito (lo que la pandilla del valle llaman roca voladora), como su arma principal aparte de su boomerang arrojadizo. Es algo fácil de sorprender igual que Petrie, pero a la hora de la verdad, es un líder nato y valiente. Se lleva muy bien con Ruby dado que ella es también muy lista para ser un dinosaurio niña, según dice él.

Piecito: El Cuellilargo (Apatosaurus) líder inteligente de la panda, con un gran y buen corazón (en otras palabras, con un corazón puro) y un buen ejemplo a seguir, que tiene mucha facilidad de hacer amigos con otros dinosaurios sin importarle las diferencias, como los Diminusaurios o Chomper, y sin esfuerzo alguno, pero sin duda su nuevo amigo más especial es el jovencito Avatar Aang, el cual es muy parecido a él y acaban considerándose ambos hermanos sin importar que sean de distintas especies.

Cera: La fuerte Trescuernos (Triceratops) del grupo y mejor amiga de Piecito aunque al conocerlo no se llevaba bien con él. Tiene los pies más en la tierra pero viaja con el grupo con gran fidelidad. Tras conocer a los niños humanos del grupo Avatar, se hizo muy amiga de Toph ya que ambas se consideran duras y dispuestas a dar la cara.

Patito: La inocente y tierna nadadora (Saurolophus) del grupo con el rol de exploradora acuática ya que sabe nadar muy bien. Muy unida a Púas que lo adopto como su hermano pequeño favorito. Al encontrarse con Piecito y el grupo de Aang se volvió muy amiga de todos, especialmente de Katara por su relación con el agua y parecerle muy bonita.

Petrie: El pequeño volador (Pteranodon) explorador miedoso pero valiente cuando se lo propone. Es el mejor amigo de Patito y advierte de los peligros al grupo cuando van de aventura. Tras ser encontrado extraviado por el grupo humano del Avatar y Piecito, quedo muy agradecido con Aang por enseñarle a volar por primera vez y le adora como amigo y le gusta estar con él y el resto de sus amigos siempre que puede.

Púas: El lento y paciente Coladepúas (Stegosaurus) que tiene el papel del más fuerte del grupo junto con Cera, aunque tarda a veces en reaccionar por su actitud tardía y relajada. A este simpático glotón le gusta llevar a Patito y Petrie en su lomo, además es el hermano pequeño grande adoptivo de Patito, el cual la quiere con ternura sin importar nada. Cuando Patito le encontró a punto de nacer y tras eso, llevo una gran amistad con el grupo de Aang, los cuales también no duda en llevar de paseo sobre su lomo si quieren o lo necesitan: por ejemplo con Toph cuando cruzan un árbol de puente. Se lleva bien en especial con Sokka y Suki pues mayormente tratan de que Púas no se despiste por las plantas.

Chomper: El miembro más joven del grupo del valle y algo apartado por ser un Dentiagudo (Tyrannosaurus Rex) y un carnívoro. No solo considera tanto a Piecito como a Aang como sus mejores amigos, sino que también los ve como sus hermanos mayores desde que ellos intentaron criarlo y a Zuko también pues el comprende su situación de desconfianza, miedo y marginación que el mismo experimento cuando se unió al equipo Avatar por primera vez y por venir de la Nación del Fuego, por lo que su relación con él es muy estrecha y muy unida.

Ruby: Una Correveloz (Oviraptor) que Chomper conoció en el Misterioso Más Allá y se hizo muy amigo de ella, hasta el punto de actuar como hermanos. Fue con Chomper al Gran Valle para que conociera a sus amigos, tanto dinosaurios como humanos y formara parte de la panda. Aparte de ser otra dinosaurio bípedo (Terópodo) y de tener una dieta parecida a la Chomper (Omnívoro), es buena amiga de Suki y de Sokka, ya que ella es también muy lista y astuta como ellos, a pesar de que habla de un modo curioso.

Consejo: Cuando estéis viendo algún capitulo/episodio (que sea nuevo para vosotros) de las crónicas tratad o intentad, si podéis, de verla casi; a la vez/de forma simultánea, al mismo tiempo, o después de ver la película correspondiente a dicho episodio (en castellano/español de España/español europeo o de Europa (a ser posible, si podéis claro) o como queráis), así podréis verlo mejor e imaginarlo mucho mejor.


End file.
